


The ancient, dwarven rite of claiming

by mjeanuniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone lives, Forbidden Love, M/M, Post BoFA, ancient dwarven customs, explict sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Fili, and Kili survive the Battle of Five Armies.  Thorin and Fili have a secret sexual relationship only Balin and Dwalin know about.  When Kili flirts with a warrior from the Iron Hills,he set into motion events that will put the king, the crown prince, and the captain of the king's guard at huge risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holdrin

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters. This is much closer to events in the book versus the movies. Not that ANY of this happened in the book, mind. Just no elves, expect Thranduil. No Legolas and no Tauriel, thank you very much.

Thorin Oakenshield, now the true and rightful King Under the Mountain since Erebor had been reclaimed from the worm Smaug, watches as the warriors from the Iron Hills drink and sing with his own loyal company of dwarves and other dwarves who had been returning to the Lonely Mountain over the past six months. Thorin had been gravely injured during the battle, but Beorn, the giant skinchanger, had delivered him from the field in time to be treated properly by the elven and dwarven healers. His brave and loyal nephews had survived as well. Kili, the younger of the two, with an arrow to the shoulder. Fili, elder and the crown prince, had sustained grievous injuries and had escaped death by the slimmest of margins. 

The newly crowned king smiles as he sees his youngest nephew, wild haired and ever reckless and sometimes feckless, Prince Kili, leading a toast to the warriors from the Iron Hills. Scanning the crowd below him, Thorin’s eyes finally find Kili’s blonde brother, Crown Prince Fili, where he stands off to the side in the shadows. Thorin’s smile broadens to a grin looking down at Fili from his royal balcony overlooking the grand hall of Thror. Thorin stands with his closest advisor, Balin, his cousin, Dain, lord of the Iron Hills, Thranduil, the elven king of the Woodland Realm, and of course, his personal body guard and close friend, Dwalin. 

Never one to interject himself in a situation, Fili is much more reserved and subdued than his younger brother as the younger never had the constant and relentless pressure placed on his shoulders by their uncle as the blonde had. The small dwarf had never cracked, never wavered in his duty to his people, his family, or his name. Thorin is proud beyond measure of both of the lads, his sister sons, his heirs. 

Although there is much to do to rebuild Erebor, much has been done in the six months since the battle of five armies, and dwarves are taking a day for merry making on the longest day of the year, a mid-summer feast. The wine and ale have been flowing in small rivers since mid day. Now that it is well past sunset, Thorin is looking forward to retiring to his private chambers. 

Thorin feels the first twitches of lust swirl in his lions. He wants to retire to his bed chamber, but not to sleep. Again, the king’s eyes fall on the golden head which shines like a beacon below him. Fili, the crown prince, is the reason for the king’s desire to retreat to his private quarters. As if sensing his uncle’s eyes upon him, Fili looks up to make eye contact with Thorin. 

The heavy, half hooded set to Thorin’s eyes is enough to tell the young dwarf what his king wants. Hefting his drink aloft and toasting the assembled warriors, the crown prince drains his cup and bids his fellow merry makers a good evening, attempting to leave the feast. He is stopped by a large dwarf, a warrior from the Iron Hills of great reputation, Holdrin. 

Holdrin, a hulking, black headed dwarf with a bristling black beard, every bit the size in height and breadth to the Captain of the King’s Guard, Dwalin, places a large hand on the small blonde’s chest to stay him. Thorin cannot hear what Holdrin whispers into Fili’s ear, but it is plain that the Iron Hills warrior is making an overture to the crown prince. Thorin stiffens, and his eyes narrow. Behind him, Dwalin also sees the scene unfurling below and quickly excuses himself to go to the crown prince’s aid.

Dain barks a laugh. ‘What, Dwalin? Off to rescue the little lad? Is Holdrin encroaching on your territory? Have you laid claim to the lad?’

Dwalin throws a nervous look over his shoulder as he rapidly descends the stairs. He knows Holdrin is encroaching on someone’s territory alright when the black haired dwarf had laid hands on the blonde heir, but it is not his. Dwalin’s anxiety comes from Dain or anyone else guessing just to whom Fili belongs.

Homosexuality is a common practice amongst dwarves and elves, but incest between close blood relations is punishable by banishment, if not death. If it were to ever come to light that the new King Under the Mountain had begun an incestuous relationship with his young, blonde sister son shortly after the Battle of Five Armies, then the entire quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain would have been for naught. 

Such a scandal would undermine the entire dwarven society that had been reestablished in Erebor. The shock waves would certainly affect all the other seven dwarves strongholds and possibly unsettle the ruling lords of those lands. No, Dwalin thinks as he hurries to Fili’s side, best to get the lad out of there, before Holdrin can press things too far. If it were to come out now that Thorin has claimed Fili as his own, disaster would likely follow. 

The blonde crown prince had tried to politely disengage himself from the much larger dwarf, but Holdrin, fairly taken with drink and quite taken with the little heir, had only tightened his hold. 

‘I would kindly ask that you unhand me, sir.’ Fili says tightly, trying to push Holdrin’s hands from his hip and shoulder. 

‘Whatever is the matter, lad. I only wish to get to know you better. I would do you right, lad and that is a promise.’ Holdrin rumbles in his deep voice with a lewd wink. 

‘I would not care to get to know you better, sir, regardless of such promises. I am tired and wish to retire…’Fili does not finish as Dwalin arrives to insert himself between the crown prince and the warrior from the Iron Hills.

‘Ah- Dwalin. Does he belong to you then?’ Holdrin asks confused. If Dwalin had claimed Fili then so be it, but why not just say so the large dwarf thinks sourly.

‘Of course not!’ Fili, Dwalin, and Holdrin all turn to look at the loud outburst from the younger prince, Kili. Holdrin is surprised because he had forgotten all about the dark haired prince, Fili and Dwalin in surprised horror. Fili had been claimed and in the long standing dwarven tradional manner to boot, but NOT in public as was common, but in almost total secret, within Thorin’s bedchamber. 

Fili opens his mouth to try to stop Kili from saying anything else. How Kili had found out about he and the king, Fili could not guess, but he must stop his brother from drunkenly announcing it to all and asundry. ‘Shut. Up. Kili.’ He says every word slowly and clearly as if speaking to a slightly deaf idiot.

‘Well, not YET, at least. I mean…you two are meant to be bonded are you not?’ Kili asks indignantly. How dare his brother speak to him as if he has only two functioning brain cells. ‘That is where you steal off to every night, right, Fili? To Dwalin’s chamber?’ 

Fili blinks but cannot respond. So Kili does not know to WHOM Fili goes to spend each night, only that he does slip away from their shared quarters nightly. Kili had always been the most sound of sleepers. Fili had not known Kili had noticed his absences at night.

‘Well, are you?’ Holdrin leans in to breath in Fili’s face. ‘Has Dwalin here claimed you for his own, yet?’ Holdrin blocks Fili’s line of sight to Dwalin, but he knows he must give an answer. 

‘No, not yet.’ The crown prince answers firmly. 

‘Good. That’s good, because if THAT is the case, then I challenge Dwalin right here, right now, for the chance to claim you, your little blonde hignness.’ Whirling to stand nose to nose with Dwalin, Holdrin grins. In the ancient dwarven language, Holdrin says the words in a loud, clear voice to demand the right to challenge by a contest of skilled combat to win the honor of laying claim to Fili. Dwalin grimaces tightly but does not back down.

Thorin blanches. He has claimed Fili, but he dare not voice that claim aloud. Tightening his hands to a white knuckle grip on the balcony railing, he looks down in growing horror at the scene below. The other Iron Hills warriors rally around Holdrin and cheer uproariously. 

Dwalin turns to look up at Thorin with a clear question in his eyes. Balin runs a hand over his beard in thought. Thranduil tries and fails to look mildly disinterested. Dain laughs and bellows loudly to Thorin, but the entire hall can hear his words.

‘The lad cannot stay a virgin forever Thorin. I know you are loathe to let him spread his wings…or his legs, if you get my meaning, but he is of age. It is time he learned a thing or two from someone other than YOU.’ 

Thorin whirls to snarl in his cousin’s face, daring to hope that Dain is just joking with him and does NOT know just how close his ribbing has come to the mark. Fili has spread himself, and it has ONLY been for Thorin.

‘Once Dwalin wins, which he will.’ Balin begins coldly. ‘ Then the little prince can take up residence in Dwalin’s chamber which is and will always be located just adjacent to the king’s private quarters. Dwalin IS the Captain of the King’s Guard and his place will ALWAYS be close by the king himself.’ Balin eyes Thorin and prays the king catches the meaning behind his words. 

Thorin jolts. Aye, if Dwalin is thought to be the dwarf to whom Fili is bonded, then Fili would come to live with Dwalin. And Dwalin’s quarters have an inner connecting door with his own. It is actually not a bad plan. No more sneaking Fili in and out of his private chambers. It just may work. 

THorin clears his throat and says in a deep voice. ‘So be it. Holdrin, I give you the right to challenge Dwalin for the right to claim Prince Fili, son of my sister, Dis, daughter of Thrain.’ 

Fili pales, partly in shock, but mostly in hurt. Did he not already belong to Thorin? What had Balin just said about he and Dwalin sharing living quarters? Fili’s sharp mind clicks the pieces into place. But what if Holdrin wins? 

Holdrin grins as a large patch of the hall’s grand floor is quickly cleared for he and Dwalin to commense with the trial of strength and skill. Tables, chairs, and dwarves are pushed aside, and Dwalin and Holdrin are left to slowly circle one another as the traditional wooden staffs are found for this specific event. Such claiming rituals had been commonplace in Erebor long ago. 

Fili finds his brother close by his side, slurring drunkenly into his ear. ‘Brother, this may work out beautifully.’ When Fili turns to look Kili directly in the eye, he finds that Kili’s eyes cross slightly as he stares back him. ‘See, Dwalin will win and he gets you. Aaaand… Holdrin would want someone to commiserate with.’ Fili shakes his head, confused, and Kili laughs. ‘That means….me, silly. I quite fancy the brawny bloke. You get Dwalin and I get….Holdrin! See, perfect.’ Kili finishes smugly. 

Fili cannot truly be angry with his little brother. Kili falls in love every other day it seems. ‘A claiming ceremony is official, Kili. It means you belong to that dwarf until you or he takes a dwarfwife. It is often forever.’ 

‘Hmmmm….yes.’ Kili says dreamily. 

‘And you have known Holdrin for how long exactly? Kili, you really are daft, you know that?’

The wooden staffs have been found and Dwalin and Holdrin each chose their weapons. The point is not to kill or even truly injure the other, just to prove who is stronger and the better, more skilled warrior. 

The contest is long and drawn out as Dwalin and Holdrin are very equally matched, but in the end, it is Holdrin who finally yields to Dwalin. Sweating and exhausted, Dwalin moves to pull Fili into a tight embrace. 

‘Let’s get you the hell out of here before anything else happens.’ Dwalin whispers into the boy’s ear, and Fili nods in agreement.

‘Wait! Wait, you cannot leave!’ Another Iron Hills warrior barks. ‘Claim him here.’

A chorus of ayes and boisterous cheers rise from the dwarves. They have seen the fighting. Now they want to see the fucking. Dwalin groans inwardly. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

Looking up desperately to Thorin and then to Balin for help, Dwalin sees that they have none to offer. He could refuse, but that would leave Fili open for another warrior to lay down a similar challenge, and Dwalin is afraid he would not win another bout tonight. 

A couple of grinning dwarves pull a table into the bare patch of floor where Dwalin and Holdrin had just fought. A flacon of oil to slammed down by another onto the corner, and then a hush falls over the rowdy crowd. Thranduil cocks an eyebrow. The elven king had always heard of such rituals but had never actual witnessed one. Hmmm...glad I came tonight, the elven king muses and sips his wine.

Nothing left for it then, Dwalin thinks, and he leads Fili to the table. Positioning Fili where the lad can see his uncle by tilting his head back, and where Dwalin can look up to see Thorin’s flustered face by merely flicking his glance up, the tattooed warrior begins. 

In the Khuzdul, the ancient and secret language of the dwarves, Dwalin begins to recite the words of a traditional claiming ceremony and to undress his prize. Fili is stripped bare for this ceremony for all to see, but Dwalin simply removes his jerkin and tunic and unlaces his breeches to pull out his cock and balls. When Fili is naked and Dwalin pushes his thighs apart with his large hands, he recites the most important words. 

‘I, Dwalin, son of Fundin, lay claim to you, my treasure, Fili, of the line of Durin. May the Maker’s hammer strike down any other who would take you in this manner.’ Dwalin takes several deep and shuddering breathes. Most who witness the scene think is from want and desire. And it is, in part, but Thorin, Balin, and Fili know the true reason. Thorin had said those very words, not two months ago, albeit in secret, to the same blonde dwarf laid out before Dwalin now. And the king had done the same thing Dwalin is about to do, fuck the lad and claim him for his own.

Dwalin worries what Mahal will do to him for so willfully breaking the ancient religious laws of their kind. Well, he will just have to worry about that later. 

Honestly, Dwalin had thought to feign impotency when they had gotten to this part, but his body is betraying him. Seeing the pretty, little blonde with his thighs spread wide and his pretty, not so little cock nestled in his beautiful blonde pubic hair has made the tired dwarf’s cock swell to full hardness. 

Shit, Dwalin thinks. He had tried to think of Dori, his mother, or anything to get his cock to deflate but to no avail. Fili leans his head back to stare for a long second upside down at his uncle. Dwalin flicks his own hooded gaze up one last time. Thorin closes his eyes resignedly and nods. 

‘Relax, lad.’ Dwalin whispers as he slicks up his finger before sinking it into Fili. Once the lad’s pink hole was open, and the lad, himself, is rock hard and panting with need, does Dwalin coat his own cock with oil and press against Fili’s pucker. 

Nudging himself in, Dwalin says the words. ‘I claim you as mine.’ Snapping his hips forward, Dwalin buries himself fully in the lad’s heat. Choking back a sob, Fili can only writhe under Dwalin’s weight, but he does not push the dwarf away, he pulls him closer and pushes his pelvis up to meet Dwalin’s heavy thrusts.

When Thorin had seen Dwalin spread Fili out on the table, he feels that his heart just may break. When he sees Fili bucking up to hump against Dwalin’s downwards thrusts, his gut had roiled with a jealousy so black and so deep, he thought he would not be able to restrain himself from jumping down from the balcony to murder Dwalin were he stood, rutting himself in between Fili’s parted thighs. It is only Balin’s steadying hand on his arm that stays him. 

The king had squeezed his eyes shut out the scene of Dwalin fucking his heir, but he cannot block out the sounds of their coupling, the grunts and groans of pleasure, the obscene slapping of flesh against flesh. Instead of fueling his fury, the sounds ignite Thorin’s desire. Opening his eyes, Thorin can see as well as hear, as Dwalin pumps his cock in and out of Fili. Thorin finds his cock has filled to rigid hardness within moments. The sight of Dwalin taking Fili and Fili ENJOYING it is turning him on, for fuck’s sake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- I just did not have the patience to try to translate the words into Khuzdul. You will just have to use your imagination. I apologize for my laziness in this matter.


	2. I must away, Dain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin gives it to Fili for all and Mahal to see. Thorin finds he is furious and aroused in equal measures. Thranduil finds himself with an unexpected problem, as well.

Thorin watches the spectacle below him with a mix of emotions he cannot really understand. On the one hand, he is furious to see someone else fucking his little blonde nephew, but on the other hand, he is sexually excited beyond measure. The hateful jealousy Thorin can understand, but his intense arousal is completely unexpected. 

Since he is above the fray and has a clear, unobstructed view, he loves the look of unfettered pleasure on his shield brother and closest friend’s face as he pumps himself deep within Fili. He loves the way Fili writhes and pants from under the heavier dwarf’s weight. The king is loath to admit it, but he loves the sights and sounds of the two finding such pleasure in the other. 

Dwalin had lifted Fili onto the low table with the blonde’s back to Thorin and the others standing riveted at the balcony’s rail. Then when the tattooed warrior had gently laid the lad flat on his back, Fili could see his uncle’s anguished face clearly, albeit upside down, and Thorin could see Fili’s in his full golden glory, laid out like a feast for Dwalin. In that position, Dwalin’s naked chest, belly, and exposed cock are plainly visible to the king as he pressed forward to seat himself against the small blonde’s gaping entrance. 

Both sets of eyes from the pair in the spotlight had paused to make direct eye contact with the king before proceeding further. Thorin had been at a loss for how to interfere without raising suspicions so the king silently given his consent. What else was there to do? Now, he found himself enjoying the show with the same fevered intensity of the other dwarves. Many are palming their own erections through their trousers. 

Thorin knows the sounds of Fili’s impending release so well as he relishes the blonde’s mewls and moans that the little lad tries so hard to muffle during their own lovemaking sessions. Thorin hears those same said sounds now and feels his own aching erection throb as he sees Dwalin’s large hand close around Fili’s rigid cock and pump it twice before the boy wails as he climaxes, smearing his semen between his and Dwalin’s bellies. 

Thorin can see the few remaining threads of control Dwalin had tried to maintain fray and snap as the large dwarf grasps the blonde’s hips in a crushing grip and POUNDS into the lad. His bald head thrown back, mouth hanging open, gasping for breath and eyes open and staring unseeing up towards the soaring ceiling, Dwalin cannot hold back and releases his hot gushes of seed into Fili with several loud, deep and guttural grunts. Afterwards, another hush follows over the huge hall. 

Falling forward to press his sticky belly lightly against the smaller dwarf under him, Dwalin moves his hands from their death grip on Fili’s hips to slide up and under the lad’s shoulders to cradle the blonde head. The two bump foreheads as they each struggle to catch their breath. Fili whimpers at the sensation of the squishy slide of seed and the softening cock within him. 

‘What do you think will happen now?’ The crown prince whispers anxiously, directly into Dwalin’s ear. 

‘Your uncle… will probably… cut off my cock and balls… and feed them to me.’ Dwalin pants as he is still out of breath. Fili moans and wraps his arms around the large dwarf covering him. He does not want Dwalin to suffer the consequences of a situation that was not of his making. 

‘Don’t worry, lad. It was worth it.’ Dwalin smiles and presses a small kiss in the worried furrow on the lad’s brow. Boisterous cheers break out from all sides and the sound waves bounce off the stone walls. 

‘Well done indeed, Mister Dwalin.’ Kili says as he rushes forward to be the first to congratulate his brother and the captain of the guard. 

‘Aye, well done, Dwalin. I don’t think I could have done it better myself.’ Holdrin agrees, also coming up to stand behind the dark haired prince. Whipping around to look up adoringly with his chocolate brown eyes, Kili all but swoons into the burly dwarf. 

‘Oh, Mister Holdrin, I bet you COULD.’ Kili says huskily. Holdrin winks at Kili and whispers. ‘Would you like to find out for yourself, laddie?’ Kili nods vigorously. Fili rolls his eyes, but Dwalin reaches out to stop Holdrin.

‘Not claiming him, just sex, yeah?’ 

‘Of course, but I will make it very good for him.’ Holdrin assures Dwalin. Kili gives Holdrin his best pout, but still allows the larger dwarf to take his hand and pull him back through the crowd. 

 

From the balcony, Thorin calls down. ‘Dwalin, you may take the crown prince to you chamber now. You are relieved from duty for the remainder of the night, thank you.’ Dwalin pales slightly. Well, shit the boom is about to be lowered he thinks. 

Dwalin take a moment to tuck himself back into his breeches and reties his laces. He gathers the boneless form of Fili into his arms and totes the lad from the room. The sea of dwarves part to allow them to pass freely. The captain of the guard does not bother to gather his nor Fili’s discarded clothes. One does not need clothes in the Halls of Waiting he supposes.

Thranduil looks down at his own pulsing erection, tenting his robes. Mumbling an excuse the elven king sweeps round with a rustle and flap to find one of his concubines to sort this unexpected development. Dain’s grin stretches from ear to ear. ‘Quite the hot, little piece of ass your nephew, Thorin. Did you see him sequel and hump back against Dwalin? By my beard, even that woodland sprite got a hard on watching!’ 

Balin clears his throat loudly and eyeballs the king in silent reminder to Thorin that throttling Dain in full view of the Iron Hills warriors would be a bad idea. The white haired advisor is shocked to hear THorin chuckle and reply lightly. ‘Yes, he IS. My sword is quite ready for a waxing, too. I must away, Dain.’ 

Turning on his heel, Thorin stalks from the balcony to make haste in the direction of his private chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be a tad longer than I had expected. I bet that comes as quite a shock. It is not like I've done THAT before or nothing.


	3. Come the morrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin confronts Fili and Dwalin in Dwalin's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, yeah...I just keep adding chapters. Short, quite smutty chapters.

Dwalin desposits the blonde crown prince, Fili, on his tidy bed in his small, spartan private quarters within the Lonely Mountain. The large warrior has battled a number of adversaries in his time, large, deadly and dangerous, but the thought of facing an enraged King Thorin where he, the King’s own most trusted captain, has willfully taken that which rightfully BELONGS to the king, turns his blood to ice. 

Thorin had never been keen to share what he felt he had full and sole right to, whether it be weapons, gems, or gold. Dwalin assumes his old friend will certainly feel even more possessive towards a lover which Thorin had already claimed as his own. Dwalin promises himself he will protect Prince Fili to the death if need be, but that his own life is probably forfeit at this point.

‘What do you think will happen?’ Fili asks for what feels like the hundredth time. The little blonde had trembled in Dwalin’s arms the entire way to the royal housing section of the mountain. 

‘Nothing will happen to you, lad. I promise you that. ‘

‘And you? I cannot stand by and let you suffer!’ Fili protests.

Dwalin runs his large hand down his face, but he does not have time to answer as he hears the outer door in Thorin’s private chamber bang open with great force. Well, shit. Here is comes, the exhausted dwarf thinks. What with the drinking all day, the tough bout with Holdrin, and then one of the best fucks of his long life, Dwalin is just tired. 

Thorin appears at the open doorway that connects the royal guard’s rooms with his own, much larger and lavish private chambers. Thorin takes in the weary set to Dwalin’s posture as he stands next to the bed. His eyes flick and soften on the sight of a rumpled and slightly disheveled Fili, kneeling tensely on the warrior’s bed. Jealousy flares hot for a brief moment, and Dwalin must have seen it as the large dwarf eases himself marginally sideways to place himself between the king and his heir. 

‘So,’ Thorin begins in a deadly low and deep rumble. ‘So, did you enjoy yourself, little prince?.’ He glides closer to the bed as a large, hungry tiger would approach an unsuspecting doe. 

‘Thorin.’ Fili chokes. 

‘It certainly seemed as if you enjoyed it. Loved having Dwalin shove himself into you. Over and over and over again.’ Thorin’s voice lows more to a husky whisper, and he lunges for the boy. Dwalin is a half second too late and is not quite fast enough to block the king. 

Hauling the naked lad bodily off of Dwallin’s bed and throwing his shoulder into Dwalin’s stomach, Thorin grips Fili tightly in his arms. The king grasps his heir’s blonde hair and yanks the lad’s head back to expose his neck. ‘To. Whom. Do. You. Belong. Fili?’ Thorin snarls and enunciates each and every word. 

‘You.’ Comes the whispered response. Dwalin lets out a breath he had not known he had been holding.

‘What about Master Dwalin?’ Said in a teasing whisper.

‘Him, too.’ The blonde says in a firm, unwavering voice. The brat, Thorin thinks. The cocky, little brat. 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Aye.’ 

Thorin throws Fili back onto the bed and pounces on him. ‘Aye? I will fuck you right here in his own bed, you wench.’ Thorin cannot catch his breath with the lust rising in him.

Fili is so surprised he cannot respond in any other way than to push himself up on his hands and knees and arch his back to present his swollen and red pucker to Thorin. Dwalin gapes at the king. He had expected shouting, punches to be thrown, and stomping about from Thorin. Not this. 

Tearing open his trousers, Thorin pulls out his aching erection and rubs it against Fili’s entrance. He slides his knob into the slick and semen oozing from Fili’s hole. Flaming Mahal’s tits, but he just may blow his load on the spot. ‘Shall I take you with your filthy, little hole still sticky and sloppy with his leavings? Add my own to it?’

Fili groans and lets his head and shoulders sag to the mattress so that his pert little ass wags high in the air. ‘Do it, do it. Stick it in me, uncle. Please.’ 

Dwalin moans and sinks to the floor. All the blood rushing back into his cock had left him momentarily faint. This was NOT how he had saw this going AT ALL; however, he is thankful and growing hard again. 

‘Oh, lad, are you such a whore as to BEG me to fuck you? While you kneel on this good and honorable dwarf’s bed and BEG for MY cock? With his spend still coating your insides? ’ 

‘Aye. Please.’ 

‘Will you want his cock afterwards?’

‘Aye.’ 

Thorin gives Fili no warning but buries himself deep within the boy. Thorin loves the cocky little shit, but he wants to demonstrate that snarky little comments may not be the best approach in this particular situation. Fili howls in a mix of pain and pleasure. Dwalin moans low and strokes himself through his breeches. Mahal’s hammer and anvil, but the poor little lad will be sore come the morrow, the tattooed warrior thinks.


	4. You're the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain becomes thoroughly convinced that Thorin has NOT been fucking his heir as some whispered rumors had it. Dain listens with Thorin and Balin as Fili and Dwalin have a morning tumble. Balin offers some helpful advice to Thorin, Fili, and Dwalin once Dain departs. Three hammer out a suitable arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Apparently, I had neglected to post the first page of this chapter when I uploaded on this site.

After the King Under the Mountain had fucked the crown prince into the mattress, Dwalin’s mattress, Thorin leaves the boneless blonde in the sticky sheets wet from the lad’s own messy release. The raven haired dwarf smiles fondly down at the boy as he curls up like a puppy and turns his attention to his long time friend and most trusted lieutenant, Dwalin. 

Exhausted from the days drinking, fighting, and fucking, the large dwarf had dozed off, his erection pulsing in his trousers under his palm where he sat slumped against the wall of his chamber. Grinning more broadly, Thorin hauls with NO small amount of effort, Dwalin to his feet and pushes the sleepy dwarf into his bed alongside the slumbering Fili. 

Thorin leans over Dwalin and says in his most firm and commanding king voice. ‘Fuck him in the morning, Dwalin. Gently, mind, little lad is sure to be sore. If he can’t take you, then make sure he gives you head and be loud about it.’

Bleary with sleep and eyes closed Dwalin still responds to his king’s orders. ‘Aye. Hmmm, can I ask why, Thorin?’

‘Dain is all meant to be in my chamber in the morn to discuss our final trade treaties. I would like you to cement the fact that Fili belongs to YOU and not to ME into Dain’s brain. Got it?’ Thorin smiles again as Dwalin nods his bald head in acquiescence. ‘Good.’ Thorin then leaves the two to sleep.

When Fili rouses, the first thing he realizes is that he seems to be glued face-down to the mattress. The second is something big, hairy and heavy is pressing down on his back. Maybe that is why he is stuck to the sheets? 

Opening his eyes does the blonde no good as all he can see is the open doorway that connects Thorin’s private quarters to Dwalin’s chamber. Memories from the evening before flood back. The blonde had almost hoped he had just drank too much ale last night, and the public claiming by Dwalin, the subsequent fucking by his uncle been nothing more than an alcohol induced dream. Nope, it had ALL happened apparently. 

Trying to wiggle free from under Dwalin’s weight, Fili freezes when he hears Dain’s booming voice and Thorin answering deeper tones coming from the king’s quarters. Oh shit, the trade meeting with Dain was to be this morning over breakfast. Struggling in earnest now, Fili’s movements wake Dwalin who very unhelpfully and inexplicably grips Fili tighter. 

‘Oi- Dwalin, lemme go! I’m meant to be at the final trade negotiations with Dain this morning. ‘ Fili hisses. 

‘No, little prince, I’m meant to have another go at YOU this morning.’ The large dwarf rumbles into the blonde’s ear. Dwalin’s right arm is under Fili, coming round to grip the boy’s left shoulder and his left hand steadies the lad’s hip as the captain of the guard rolls himself up and onto Fili’s backside. 

‘Spread your legs, lad.’ He growls as Fili clamps his thighs closed.

‘No, Dwalin! Dain and Thorin are right there! Right through that OPEN door. They will HEAR!’ 

Dwalin chuckles and whispers. ‘I believe that is the entire point, laddie. Your uncle wants to leave Dain with the lasting impression that there is NO WAY the high and mighty Thorin Oakenshield does something so sinful as to stick his cock into his little, golden nephew and crown prince’s ass every chance he gets.’ 

‘Oh!’ Fili breathes and cannot help but open his legs. Dirty talk always does that to him. Riles him up, especially words of the sick relationship in which he and his uncle engage. 

‘Good lad.’ Dwalin smiles approvingly. The tattooed dwarf still is still suspicious of the very real possibility of Thorin castrating him once Dain departs to return to the Iron Hills, but in the meantime, he will enjoy Fili’s lithe body as often as he can. 

Easing his middle finger into Fili’s swollen, red pucker, Dwalin grimaces as the blonde whimpers in pain. ‘Hush…easy now, laddie. Hurts a bit, yeah? I’ll make it better.’ With that Dwalin crooks his finger to touch the boy’s prostate. Fili bucks his hips as much as he is able with Dwalin’s bulk atop him and lets out a loud moan. 

At the table spread with a huge breakfast in the King’s quarters, Dain grins broadly at Thorin and winks lewdly at the King’s advisor, Balin. ‘Ah…I hear that your brother is giving it to the lad, AGAIN.’ Chuckling at the subsequent moans emitting from the adjacent room, Dain sips his tea and studies the king carefully. Thorin schools his features to remain neutral as he if could not care in the least of the sounds of his heir is making with Dwalin. Balin bends his head over the stack of parchment before him. 

When the gentle thumping of the headboard against the stone wall starts, Dain guffaws loudly and leans forward to say conspiratorially. ‘You know, Thorin, there had been rumors…rumors of you and Fili…. I’m glad to see that was all a load of rubbish.’ Leaning back in his chair, Thorin says smoothly. ‘Aye, just a load of rubbish.’ 

A goodly hour later, the crown prince tries his level best to swagger into the king’s quarters. Dain laughs outright at the sight. ‘Oh, laddie. You trying to hide the limp with that swaggering walk?’ Fili frowns and eases himself down into a chair. 

‘Do you need an extra cushion?’ Balin asks mildly. Fili shakes his heads. ‘No? Fine then, let’s get this trade agreement hammered out, Dain, shall we?’ 

When Dain leaves hours later, clapping Thorin on the back as the Lord of the Iron Hills had gotten much better terms than he was expecting from Erebor, Balin gathers his signed contracts. 

‘He’s gone, brother. You can stop skulking about the doorway there.’ The white haired dwarf calls to his younger brother. Dwalin’s bald head pops around the doorframe, but the rest of him remains in the other chamber. He eyes Thorin critically. 

‘I fear for my balls, Balin. ’ 

‘Lovely.’ Balin answers dryly. ‘Thorin, does my brave and honorable brother have just cause to fear for his balls?’ 

Long pause before the king answers and gazes directly at Fili. ‘No… it was the only way to cover our secret.’ 

‘What will happen now?’ Fili asks nervously, looking to Balin. ‘Is there any precedence for belonging to two dwarves?’

‘Well….we, dwarves have never been particularly good at sharing, so I doubt we will find any precedence for…this kind of arrangement.’ Balin says mildly. He smiles kindly at the worried look on young crown prince’s face. ‘That does not mean it cannot work IF these two can learn to share.’ Balin cocks an eyebrow in question at the king and the captain of the guard. 

‘Do you think the lad can manage it?’ Dwalin asks, genuinely concerned as he seats himself down at the table to have a go at the remnants of breakfast.

‘What do you say, Fili? It will be your asshole that takes the brunt of such a unique arrangement. ‘ Balin inquiries in the same tone he would use if he were asking the crown prince with which pen he wished to sign an official document. 

With snarl and growled curse in Khudzul, Thorin lunges for the small blonde surprising everyone in the room. One hand tangled in Fili’s hair, the other on his belt, the king pulls his heir tightly to his torso. ‘What say you, crown prince Fili?’ 

Dwalin freezes mid chew, and Balin purses his lips. A smart assed answer from the blonde now could mean real trouble. Trembling hands push back against Thorin’s chest, and Fili can feel the king’s heart hammer under his tunic. ‘You like watching him fuck me, don’t you?’ It wasn’t really a question. 

Balin rolls his eyes. There just might a bit of ball crushing here today after all, he thinks sourly. Dwalin crosses his legs and prays to Mahal for the sake of his stones. 

When Thorin doesn’t answer, Fili can feel his uncle’s heart speed up under his hand and his pupils dilate with lust. Oh ho, it is not just me who likes the dirty talk it seems, the young dwarf muses and decides to push the issue.

‘You like fucking me afterwards, yeah? When I’m so hot and slick inside? Can I suck you WHILE he fucks me, then have you finish inside me, hmmm?’ Fili’s words have the desired effect on his uncle and himself. Both are hard, grinding their erections together and panting in each other’s faces. 

Fili wriggles down Thorin’s body to kneel in front of his king. ‘May I, your highness?’ 

‘May you WHAT?’ groans Thorin. He just wants to hear the lad SAY it.

‘May I suck you, my lord? Have you spill down my throat?’ Fili purrs, nuzzling his nose into Thorin’s crotch. 

‘You may.’ 

‘Well, that will be MY cue to leave, thank you very much.’ Balin says briskly. Grabbing his papers, the advisor hurriedly leaves the king’s quarters. Dwalin stands to go, stuffing one last pastry into his mouth, but Thorin barks a command. ‘Stay.’ 

Dwalin says something to the effect of ‘shmph?’ but it is impossible understand him what with the sticky pastry in his mouth.

‘Stay. Do you like watching him as much as I do?’ 

Vigorous head nodding from Dwalin. 

‘Good, then stay.’ Thorin groans. ‘Aye, laddie, like that with your tongue.’ Fili grins around Thorin’s cock stuffed in HIS mouth. Pulling off the king’s erection with a lewd pop, Fili smirks up to his uncle. ‘I get to have both of you, then? Good, very good.’ 

‘Aye, laddie, just remembers who gets serviced first and we will all manage in this arrangement.’ Thorin rumbles, eyeballing Dwalin. 

Still chewing, Dwalin shrugs and nods again. Swallowing noisily, he says. ‘You’re the king, Thorin.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my smutty little fic.


End file.
